


rush

by aelescribe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelescribe/pseuds/aelescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They touch often, brushing hands and bumping shoulders, and have had yet to actually… kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rush

**Author's Note:**

> Based on another Tumblr writing prompt: "Can I kiss you?" I just love writing these dorks.

Gems have no need to breathe. But nevertheless, Pearl feels the odd sensation, as if the wind has been knocked out of her.

Lapis has her hands bunched in her skirt. Her cheeks are navy and she already seems to regret asking. She’s skittish and afraid and ready to take off.

They have been tentatively together for a little while. It took a lot of coaxing and caring on both ends for the relationship to develop. They still bicker, but it’s playful. They touch often, brushing hands and bumping shoulders, and have had yet to actually… kiss.

Neither is experienced in “romance”. It’s uncharted territory.

Pearl doesn’t know what to say. She knows that she has to speak; but she just can’t find the words.

Lapis is still standing there awaiting her answer. She’s started to take on a bitter scowl.

Pearl can’t speak, so she stops trying to form a verbal response. She cups Lapis’ face in her hands and kisses her.

Lapis has soft, sweet lips. Pearl feels a warmth flood her chest as the other Gem closes her eyes and melts in her arms. She snakes her arms around Pearl’s neck and sighs. A hand tangles in her hair and her breath hitches. The kiss breaks.

They’re barely an inch apart. The blue Gem has an undefinable hunger in her eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Then Lapis kisses her, molding their mouths together, over and over, until all Pearl knows is the tender pair of lips pressed to her own.


End file.
